There are many known methods and devices for producing dispersed liquid systems, for example, suspensions and emulsions, using the effect of hydrodynamic cavitation. In these methods, the emulsification and dispersion processes go on as a result of cavitation influences purposely created in the processing flow by the hydrodynamic course of the passage of the flow through a localized constriction. The mixing, emulsifying and dispersing influences of hydrodynamic cavitation can occur as a result of powerful influences on the processed components under the collapse of the formed cavitation bubbles.
In the field of the treating of liquid systems with cavitation, it is known that various homogenization devices using the effect of hydrodynamic cavitation can be used. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,127,332; 5,810,052; 5,971,601; 6,802,639; 6,935,770; 7,207,712; and 8,759,278. The homogenization devices disclosed in the aforementioned patents have proven efficient and useful for treating or forming disperse liquid systems. However, the use of prior devices requires additional pumps for pressurizing process liquids for efficiently treating or forming liquid systems with cavitation, which leads to energy losses during processing.
The present invention provides a novel and improved homogenization device for treating liquids, preferably with cavitation, to form liquid disperse systems in a simple design. The device can be operated without additional pumps, including priming pumps, for pressurizing process liquids.